Scootaloo
'Story So Far' Pre-RP History (Pre-FiM) Scootaloo's early years as a child are largely unknown, even to her. She grew up in Cloudsdale with her two parents until the age of 5, living a fairly average life. All she knows (and which she doubts is true) was that her father was a soldier in Cloudsdale. For reasons she has yet to discover, her parents disappeared completely from her life one night, and she was forced to move from Cloudsdale, from her friends and her chances to join the Young Fliers academy, to Ponyville and her Grandmother. The two grew close, and Scootaloo joined Ponyville Schoolhouse when she was able to. However, due to the school's nature in teaching unicorns and earth ponies, rather than pegasi, she was never truly taught how to fly. She turned to her grandmother, who was unable to teach Scootaloo due to joint stress, greatly hindering her flight capabilities. As a result, Scootaloo gave up, and was forced to simply learn what she could from the school. For her 8th birthday, her 'Nan' brought her a scooter, in an effort to get Scootaloo to strengthen her wings. Scoots loved her scooter, and used it as her main method of transportation for the following years. A few months after turning 9, Scootaloo was hit hard when she came home to have her Nan completely forget who she was. She hoped it was merely a lapse in memory, but after the second or third time of it occuring, she consulted a doctor, who diagnosed her Grandmother with dementia. The two were moved to a Nursing home, and Scoot's attention turned to looking after her grandmother, rather than studying. She completely lost the will to bother with social activities, and her grades plummeted. This trend continued until, on an annual trip to Sugar Cube Corner to fetch some of her Nan's favourite sweets, she stumbled upon Diamond Tiara's party, and as a result, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. She stood up for AB, her hate for bullies shining through, and thus the CMC were born. Pre-RP History (Post-FiM) A few months after the royal wedding of Shining Armour and Princess Cadence, the CMC, one by one, completed their goal of earning their cutie-marks. Scootaloo was the last to earn hers, during a charity stunt for Dementia research (though she kept her reasons for money raising hidden). She mounted her beloved scooter and proceeded to pull off chains of stunts for a small crowd, making daredevil jumps and showing off to please her friends. The thrills the feeling of the wind rushing by, and the scream of the crowds, were more than perfect to her. This was meant to be, and she knew it. Upon completion, she turned to see her mark had formed; A flaming wheel, one of her scooter's. This was fantastic news for her, or so she thought. With the CMC having fulfilled their goal, their adventures together dwindled and soon came to a stop, and the three drifted apart to pursue their passions. Scootaloo remained in Ponyville, passing the time with minor stunts, wondering where her beloved idol, Dash, was. When news of an upcoming Wonderbolt show in Canterlot came to her, she knew that Rainbow would be there. With money in hoof, she hit a train and set off for the big city. Old friends and new beginnings Upon arrival in Canterlot, Scootaloo booked a hotel and began searching for news on when the show would be. However, she soon heard the bolts cancelled the show, and, with a heavy heart, returned to her hotel. On her way back home, she came across a strange acting red unicorn, who went by the name of Willow Wisp. The two joked around a little and quickly decided to be friends. Willow told Scoots that she worked at the castle, and, when asked if she could take her to see the princess, escorted Scootaloo to the castle. Scoots and Tia spent time together, catching up and enjoying each other's company and memories. Tia knew that Dash was in town, and asked for Scoots to stay in order to see her more often. The little pegasi gladly agreed, and she departed soon after to her hotel suite with a smile. Not long after, Scoots caught up with her idol and was overjoyed to see her. Dash hadn't changed at all. She was still brave, awesome, and amazing. At least, she was to Scootaloo. Dash offered to race Scoots, a lighthearted way to finish a meeting between the two. However, Scootaloo had never told Dash of her inability to fly, or anyone, in fact, due to shame. A pegasi who couldn't fly was like an earth pony who couldn't walk. It was embarassing. Scoots avoided the offer entirely, much to Dash's confusion, and left. She then met Gilda, Dash's other half. Gilda wasn't the kind to mess around, and it wasn't long before Scootaloo confessed her inabilities. With some reassurance, Gilda told the mare to speak to Celestia about it, and that she and the Princess would try to teach the mare themselves. Scoots agreed, and thus began training with the two in hope of one day achieving her dreams. Cold truths Scootaloo spent the next few weeks training hard. She'd managed to learn to hover, but that was all she could manage. Her wings were incredibly stiff, and using them hurt, but she shrugged it off, continuing to try. She eventually confessed to Dash her lack of flight, and her idol spurred her on, promising to help and referring to her as "little sis". This meant the world to the orange pegasi, who doubled her efforts in training. This came at a cost, however. Scoot's wings grew more painful with each session, to the point where it became unbearable to use them at all. She sought out Gilda, in hope of finding an answer to her doubts and questions. The news wasn't good. Gilda could feel something amiss, but wasn't certain. She advised to lay off the training, and to give her time to give a proper diagnosis. A week later, Scootaloo got the news she'd least expected, or wanted. She had a rare, genetical disease that caused growths of bone to appear over time between the shoulder blade and the coracoid on a pegasus, causing extreme pain and, eventually, if not treated, paralysis of the wings. Scoots was horrified at the diagnosis, seeing her dreams of flight completely shattered before her eyes. But Gilda offered a ray of hope. If she allowed a surgeon to operate and remove the growths while it was early, there may be a chance that she could one day fly. The fact it wasn't a definite chance scared Scootaloo, but she agreed. Calm before the storm Rainbow dropped by a few days later with a friend. The Captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire. Scoots was shocked to the core and overjoyed, until Spits began fussing over her, apologising for her lack of luck and offering comfort. Scoots felt like a freak, a side-show pegasi for everypony else to be sorry for. She lashed out at Dash, before breaking down into a fit of sobs in her idol's arms, unable to control the intense emotions contained within. Spitfire came again a day later, and Scoots apologised. They hung out for a while, and Spitfire eventually gave her the name of a reliable surgeon that she had used before. Scootaloo took the name and address, and spent a week simply telling her friends about what had happened, what she had to do, and how scared she was. Gathering up her courage, she then left Canterlot to seek out the surgeon, and fix the problem once and for all. Fate (TO BE CONTINYAD BRAH) Personality Scootaloo is a miniature Rainbow Dash at heart. She loves adventure and to have fun, and often seeks out thrills and opportunities stunts on her scooter. But inside lies a timid, scared and weak filly, that wishes to be loved and looked after. Her years alone affected her severely, and she often hates being alone. She's quite socially awkward at times, and is extremely modest about her talents. Scootaloo will rarely talk about her past, and when she does, usually breaks down within a few minutes. She's a small mare in a world that she doesn't understand, and feels that she has no control of anything. Important Relationships 'Rainbow Dash '- Rainbow and Scoots are like siblings, they cherish one another and often joke around and wrestle like the real deal. Scoots has an undying passion and admiration for Rainbow, and will defend and protect her whenever she can. She is her #1 fan, after all. 'Willow Wisp '- Willow and Scoots are best friends. The two get on like a house on fire, and spend a great deal of time messing around and having fun. 'Spitfire and Rapid Fire '- The three are distant, yet close at the same time. Spits and Rap feel sorry for Scootaloo, and wish to help her in any way they can. They have a plan in action to help her and make her happy, but whether it will work, no-one knows. 'Celestia '- The Princess and Scootaloo are extremely close friends. They share many fond memories together, and Scoots looks up to the Princess for constant guidance, but she feels that, with everything the Princess is facing, she shouldn't bother her. Other Notes - Scootaloo's age in the RP has changed more than Instar's form. It has FINALLY been decided to be 13. Rejoice.